


Ishimondo Hurt/Comfort

by Sparklepool101



Series: Sparklepool101's Prompts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Protective Mondo Oowada, Sad Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Secret Crush, Trans Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/pseuds/Sparklepool101
Summary: "uhjhjhj,, ishiomdo. Taka is really sad over something and mondo comforts him. You can make it romantic or platonic, idm :))"Sorry this took longer than expected! The virtual Dragon Con parade happened today, so I had to watch that (also, a Monokuma cosplayer made a cameo! You can find the full parade on YouTube)I'm working on the other prompts as well. This wasn't as shippy as intended -3-"
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Sparklepool101's Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911460
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Ishimondo Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poirotz_joesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poirotz_joesus/gifts).



“Taka! You okay?” 

Mondo stood outside of Taka’s dorm. He hadn’t been in class today and he hadn’t answered his phone. The entire class had been extremely worried, and Mondo had volunteered to check on his cru- best bro. 

“Oi! You in there? Everyone’s worried sick!” 

Mondo heard shuffling around in the dorm. His shoulders relaxed considerably. _At least he’s alive. That frickin idiot! Leaving me to worry… ___

__Suddenly, the door opened. The sight took Mondos breath away. Taka stood in the door frame, but he was a mess. He was wearing an old Hoodie, too faded to read, and pajama bottoms. His hair was a mess. Taka’s entire appearance suggested that he had just woken up, if not for his face. His face was blotchy with dark bags under his eyes, and tear tracks to match. In summary, _he looked like sh-rapnel. _____

____“Mondo! What brings you here?” Taka stated, forcing a smile into his face. “Why aren’t you in class? I assume that they’ve started already…” his voice trailed off as he shot a questioning glare at Mondo_ _ _ _

____“Taka, schools over. Where were you, bro? You look terrible!” Taka startled at that news_ _ _ _

____“A-ah. It seems I lost track of time. I was simply feeling a bit under the weather-”_ _ _ _

____“Bullcrap.” Mondo interrupted. “Being sick does not entail ghosting your friends and crying. What happened? Do I need to beat someone up?” Rage ebbed it’s way into Mondo’s tone. How dare someone hurt Taka!_ _ _ _

____“No! I- no one hurt me. It’s- it’s been a rough day. That’s all.” Taka looked so sad when he said that. Mondo just wanted to wrap his arms around the hall monitor and protect him._ _ _ _

____“ Do ya wanta talk about it?” the absolute silence that that followed spoke volumes. Mondo stepped closer and hugged Taka. That seemed to be the breaking point of Taka’s façade. He crumpled into Mondo’s arms and started sobbing. They probably looked odd, standing in the door frame like that, but neither man cared. Mondo rubbed soothing circles into Taka’s back while he cried. Soon, after Taka had calmed down a bit, Mondo guided him to the small loveseat in his dorm. They sat on the couch, Taka still curled up in Mondo’s arms, for what seemed like hours before Mondo broke the silence. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it? It’s fine if you don’t, but I know from experience that telling people helps.” Mondo flashed back to last year, on the anniversary of Daiya’s death, when Taka, Chihiro, and Leon has been there next to him, letting him cry and listening to his rants._ _ _ _

____“… you remember last June? When we had the class get together in the park?”_ _ _ _

____“How could I forget?”_ _ _ _

____The entire class had decided to celebrate pride in the park. Mondo had pulled out his Bi tank top and wore that instead of his usual white one. The entire class was decked out in pride gear. From Chihiro’s ace flag, draped around his shoulders, to Aoi wearing to much lesbian memorabilia to count. The biggest surprise of all though, was when Makoto spotted Taka and ran over. Makoto has slammed into Atala, confusing everyone until they saw why. Makoto, who had been sporting a Trans jacket with a bunch of Cavetown pins and patches all over it, was hurriedly complementing Taka’s armband. It was the trans flag, with a rainbow heart in the middle. Taka has not been the only Ultimate to come out that day, but him being trans had been the biggest surprise._ _ _ _

____“It’s been a very dysphoric day.” Taka’s small voice just made Mondo hug him tighter. They spent the rest of the day curled up on that couch. Talking and watching Avatar: The Last Air Bender._ _ _ _


End file.
